Smart building systems often provide security for a building and the devices within and connected to the building. For example, smart home systems may track security for all of the devices connected to a smart home network and ensure the home and the devices are secure. Traditionally, smart building security systems are focused on keeping intruders out. For example, a smart home may automatically lock doors to prevent outsiders from entering the home, or it may alert an owner when a breach has occurred.
However, a building owner may sometimes temporarily allow an outsider into the building without explicitly granting them access to the devices in the building. In the above example, the homeowner may disable alerts when allowing someone into the home (e.g., when hosting a party). In such instances, the smart home security may not provide further security for devices in the home. Furthermore, devices within a smart building network often have simple authentication methods, such as the press of a physical button to use a smart appliance. Additionally, users often assume a home environment is secure and may leave devices unattended or unlocked within the home. Persons allowed inside the home may then be able to access these devices or the smart building network without the consent of the owner. Thus, more stringent security solutions are needed to prevent this type of unauthorized access. Accordingly, the instant disclosure identifies and addresses a need for additional and improved systems and methods for providing security in smart buildings.